The cytokine, interleukin-15 (IL-15), is a member of the four alpha-helix bundle family of lymphokines produced by many cells in the body. IL-15 plays a pivotal role in modulating the activity of both the innate and adaptive immune system, e.g., maintenance of the memory T-cell response to invading pathogens, inhibition of apoptosis, activation of dendritic cells, and induction of Natural Killer (NK) cell proliferation and cytotoxic activity.
The IL-15 receptor consists of three polypeptides, the type-specific IL-15 receptor alpha (“IL-15Ra”), the IL-2/IL-15 receptor beta (or CD122) (“13”), and the common gamma chain (or CD132) (“γ”) that is shared by multiple cytokine receptors. The IL-15Ra is thought to be expressed by a wide variety of cell types, but not necessarily in conjunction with β and γ. IL-15 signaling has been shown to occur through the heterodimeric complex of IL-15Ra, β, and -γ; through the heterodimeric complex of β and γ, or through a subunit, IL-15RX, found on mast cells.
IL-15 is a soluble protein, but endogenous IL-15 is not readily detectable in serum or body fluids—instead, it occurs predominantly as a membrane-bound form that is expressed or acquired by several types of accessory cells. For instance, although IL-15 mRNA is detected in cells of both hematopoietic and non-hemaptopoietic lineage, T cells do not produce IL-15. Instead, IL-15 binds to the IL-15Ra, forming cell-surface complexes on T cells. IL-15 specifically binds to the IL-15Ra with high affinity via the “sushi domain” in exon 2 of the extracellular domain of the receptor. After trans-endosomal recycling and migration back to the cell surface, these IL-15 complexes acquire the property to activate bystander cells expressing the IL-15R βγ low-affinity receptor complex, inducing IL-15-mediated signaling via the Jak/Stat pathway. A naturally occurring soluble form of IL-15Ra (“sIL-15Ra”), which is cleaved at a cleavage site in the extracellular domain immediately distal to the transmembrane domain of the receptor has been observed. Tumor necrosis factor-alpha-converting enzyme (TACE/ADAM17) has been implicated as a protease involved in this process.
Based on its multifaceted role in the immune system, various therapies designed to modulate IL-15-mediated function have been explored. For example, the administration of exogenous IL-15 can enhance the immune function of patients infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). In keeping with its immune enhancing activity, increased expression of endogenous IL-15 is observed in patients with autoimmune diseases, e.g., rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, ulcerative colitis, and psoriasis. Because some studies reported that the soluble form of the IL-15Ra (sIL-15Ra) is an antagonist of IL-15-mediated signaling, the sIL-15Ra has been explored for treating autoimmune inflammatory diseases. Nevertheless, recent reports suggest that IL-15, when complexed with the sIL-15Ra, or the sushi domain, maintains its immune enhancing function.
Despite the amount of progress made in understanding the function of IL-15, it is unclear how various forms of the IL-15Ra, alone or when complexed to IL-15, can be used to modulate IL-15 function as part of a therapeutic regimen.